Best For Last
by eatenhearts
Summary: He is businessman, she is not. Yet, she finds herself fitting into his world, after an innocent meeting. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't believe she can handle the pressure, Caroline Forbes hates his type. They try to stay professional, but neither of them knows it'll be hard. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

He liked being in control. That was the one thing that he liked so much, that he felt powerful. He had many decisions in his hands – because he was a **Mikaelson.**

It was different each time he got a call from his mother or siblings – their company was one of the biggest firms on the market and their father was expecting **the best** from them.

There was **no** place for mistakes or misunderstandings.

Mikael Mikaelson wanted everything to be perfect, signed and sealed. Each deal they made, whether it was successful or not, his family gathered together on special dinners.

Yet, he hadn't attended one since three years. Actually, he hadn't even seen his _father _in such long time.

Father – he was used to call him that, but the truth was painfully different. He could still remember the day all of _them _got to it. He still saw the look in Mikael's face and piteous sobbing of his mother.

He wasn't as surprised as everyone. Klaus could say that he was nothing like his father, he never felt a part of his family, anyway.

Since then, the Mikaelson's man of the house, became much colder with him that it lead to not speaking for almost two years.

Also, he wasn't missing him. His siblings were enough, he loved them all, even when **some **pissed him off.

Yet, Mikael wasn't so stupid to take this job away from him. He was the best in what he was doing and everyone knew that. The company wouldn't be the same without him.

They would lose many investors that he made deals with, and that was exactly the last thing they wanted, because it would mean that they'd lose also – money. The one thing that he had enough.

It was pleasure but agony at the same time. If he'd write down each time that a woman tried to get with him just for his asset – there would be simply not enough of paper.

But there was one person that he was almost sure was with him, because of **him.** Tatia Pierce.

He wasn't in love with her or anything – just when he was with that woman, he thought and felt nothing like him. She was warm, beautiful and got on well with his siblings.

Maybe except for Rebekah. At every turn, there were sparks – not the good ones. Yes, his girlfriend tried talking to her, she suggested on going shopping together – the usual things that made girls bond and get friendly, but no such thing happened between them.

His sister always said that Tatia was no good. That she wears a mask covering her real, devilish face.

Maybe he should've listened to her? He wouldn't be in such position right now.

Klaus was sitting in some Italian Restaurant that one of his co-workers took him too. Yet, it wasn't a good choice. They supposed to take the investors to some classic, elegant place, not a crowded one, where the service was unpleasant and the food they served was no better than the ones his brother, Finn, made. And thank god, Sage, his sister-in-law, didn't let her husband cook anymore.

He was… distracted? No, definitely bored. He hadn't listened to a word that they said as he felt a hand caressing his thigh under the table through the thin material of black pants he wore. **She **took him by surprise.

Klaus sighed deeply catching his friend's attention. A man frowned at him – they both knew. Well, there wasn't much to know.

Only the fact that his new business partner, who happened to be woman, was importuning him in public place, with many important people by the same table.

He looked at the brunette that was biting her lip in arousal. He could almost smell it and it was surprisingly irritating. He shook the girls hand off of his body and stood up.

"Excuse me for a second." Just as he went to the bathroom, he knew she was following him. It was funny how women reacted on him, he wasn't anything special, was he?

Each time he passed by, almost every female stared at him like at a piece of meat. At first, he liked that, but then it was slightly disturbing.

He pushed the door to a men toilet. After a few seconds, he heard her enter. He turned around to see her fit body stuck into a black, tight dress which was deadly short – **too** short.

She was smiling seductively, playing with her hair. Such a shame. She had a fine body and he would like to play with it a little bit, but he** had **to be professional about this.

The girl made her way towards him and pushed him until he hit the wall.

_Okay, maybe I'll be professional later_, he thought as the brunette kneeled down in front of him unbuckling his belt.

She sent him another one of **those **smile and slid her tiny hand into his boxers. He growled quietly when she began massaging his growing member. _He'd definitely be professional later_.

He was leaving to a pleasure land as she finally dropped his drawers. His trousers were around his ankles now, along with his boxers.

The girl's eyes widened a little bit as she saw his length in full grandeur – she couldn't find any word but **big.** Maybe enormous would fit.

He felt a little bit weird, and some of his buzz abased when she kept staring at his penis. But then he growled again as the brunette lowered her mouth on him.

She began sucking on him, massaging the tip of his jawn with her skilled tongue. While keeping him not deep in her lips, her hand found its way to the underpart and started knead it.

He was close. Both of them could sense if, but the girl didn't care. His hips automatically moved in her mouth, causing her to hold onto the toiler with her other hand. Klaus tried not to be loud, but it wasn't possible. He growled. His release ended up going down her throat, she only smiled wickedly placing one last kiss on his length.

He didn't return the smile, just pulled up his pants and buckled the belt tightly. The brunette stood up in front of him. He knew that she wanted to continue this, so he leaned in to her.

In one move, she was the one who was pinned against the cold tiles. He slid his hand under her shirt, teasing her by tracing circles on her left thigh. When he pressed his fingers against her center, she moaned so loud, that for a moment he was sure that whole restaurant could hear them.

He could sense she was ready for him as his hand was already damped with juices coming out from her cooter. He gently put the stripe of her panties on side and touched her naked flesh as she whimpered.

Klaus slid one finger inside her, and she fell to his arms for support. He lowered his head so his mouth were next to her ear. As he kept fingering her, he whispered.

"You're fired." And pulled away from the girl, leaving her totally shocked and embarrassed.

He walked out of the bathroom, after washing his hand, and went back to the table. Damon looked at him questioningly, but he only nodded his head what caused the other guy to roll his eyes.

"We should move on to important stuff, now that mister Klaus is back."

"Yes, thank you, Damon." He smiled lightly. He was going to start talking but one of the man interrupted him.

"May I ask where miss Hayley is?"

"She didn't feel very well so I let her go home. Is it a problem?"

"No, of course not. Please, continue."

So he did, but didn't talk much. Just something about the profit their companies will get from investing in one of their new projects.

It was really important deal for his firm. It would get them thousands of dollars, if not millions. If he didn't get these investors to sign on the project by Monday, his brother would probably pay him a visit.

Elijah was much like his father, but nothing like him at the same time. Funny, but true. The eldest Mikaelson was the honorable one. He always tried to do the right thing, even if it would bring many consequences.

He smiled when one of the men, shook his hand approvingly and declared himself as a new member of his team.

_Now, that's how it's done._

* * *

She lied on her bed, while watching TV. It was **another**, boring night. As usual she was spending it at home as all of her friends magically already had plans.

**Well**, _plans._

She rolled her eyes when she heard another moan coming from the other room, which happened to be next to hers. The blonde cursed that apartment for having so thin walls.

Also, she cursed herself for agreeing on sharing a flat with her friends. Now, she was starting to regret her decision.

It was another week, another day of listening a sounds of sex. Apparently, Elena Gilbert, a sweet, beautiful girl, couldn't get enough of her boyfriend.

He came after some business dinner, and they got into things **right **off the bat.

She wouldn't complain, but their clothes were all over the place, as usual. And who had to clean? Caroline – as usual.

She dragged herself of the bed and went to the living room to start doing what she did when Damon was around.

Obviously, there were pieces of clothing on the floor, some on the couch and – one in the bowl along with her dinner? _Great. Just wonderful_, she thought.

She was furious and hungry. Within few second she dressed herself into her favorite pair of baggy sweats, too big, green jumper and emu boots. On the top of everything she just took a random coat and left her flat, trying to sound as **loud** as possible.

It was cold as it was snowing. She would think it was normal back in Mystic Falls, but there was **rarely **snow in New York.

When her mum asked her, why she chose that city, she couldn't answer. There was something about this place that made her stop worrying about her life, about time. Because it didn't matter here. People were reckless, but fun – lively.

And that was exactly what she needed after eighteen years of living in a boring town, where nothing ever happened and the biggest stunt was closing the local shop when the owner was too old to handle it.

It wasn't like she didn't like Mystic Falls, of course she did. After all, it was her hometown, but it wasn't what she wanted in life.

And New York was perfect reflection of her – a mess.

Not that she was a **complete** mess, but her life got some serious makeovers. Just month ago she broke up with her boyfriend, Tyler.

They were together for almost a year, but after he cheated on her with some girl from his college, she was done.

She would never, ever trust him again. Caroline was almost convinced that every guy was the same – cheating liar.

Her father left her mother for **a men.** She loved Steven and it felt like she had one more father, but she wouldn't want to see her mother the way she was after divorce, again.

She wondered what she'd want to eat, when a delicious smell got into her nostrils. The blonde turned around to see a hot dog booth. That was exactly what she needed – something unhealthy but delicious.

Caroline walked towards it and smiled at a vendor wearing a funny, red cap.

"What can I get you?" He asked and she ordered the classical hot dog, without any weird toppings like e.g. onion.

She was so starved that she wanted to do nothing more than took this piece of meal and push it into her mouth and just eat – feel this deliciousness.

She slipped her hands to her pockets looking for some money, but then she realized that she was wearing Bonnie's coat, not hers.

Of course, her friend had a familiar one, so she probably took hers. It was not good.

"Seriously?" She groaned and started shaking the pockets once again, hoping that maybe, somehow magically, it would became heavy with money, but it didn't. The vendor stared at her unsympathetically. "God, just wait a second, I have to have someth-" She didn't finish as she saw a hand right next to her face, handing the irritated man one dollar bill.

* * *

He was proud of himself. Proud? That wasn't **enough** said. He was sure all of his siblings would be happy with the deal he made, after all it was their **only **money origin as neither of them bothered to go to work and live by themselves.

Well, besides Rebekah, **again**. His brothers worked for his father's company, but she decided to go her own way.

And he was happy for her. She met a guy, that he actually **started** to like, and everything was going well for her.

Sudden thoughts came to his mind. Maybe he was a little too harsh treating Hayley this way? No, definitely no. She was the one that tried to jump into his bed after three days of working together. Not that it would be okay if she **ever** tried to do that.

He was walking down the streets of New York. It was snowing lightly, what was pretty surprising for this city. It barely snowed or anything, more like rained.

As usual, women were admiring his posture but his eyes were glued to one, particular girl. She looked ridiculous in those big sweats and coat and those weird shoes. Yet, she had a nice voice, except the fact she was practically shouting at the irritated vendor who was holding a hot dog. The girl was looking something desperately in her pockets, but obviously, didn't find anything. He smiled wickedly and walked over to the booth, holding out a one dollar bill and handing it to the man.

His hand almost brushed her face as his body slightly pressed against her body. She stiffened and he could feel it.

He was still smirking as the blonde took the hot dog and turned around to face him. And that was the moment that he would _**never**_ thought, would change his life forever.

She was **really** beautiful, and when he thought of a woman that she is beautiful – she **must've** been an angel.

Her blonde curls surrounded her pale face. His looked into a pair of the most hypnotizing and blue eyes, he'd ever seen. Her full lips were rosy pink which curled into small 'o' as a sign of zinger.

* * *

When she turned around, she would never thought she would see what she expected to. Her eyes fell on _him._

He had short, dirty blonde curls. He was smiling what revealed his cute dimples, she felt as she was about to melt away. He had those gorgeous pair of blue eyes with many shades of green.

He was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt and a black tie. Yet, he wasn't like all those lifeless men of New York, who walked every day to work and the main fun part in their lives was – routine.

She didn't exactly know what to say. He just paid for her, and she looked like a total idiot. Well, obviously she looked like a total idiot in **that** outfit.

After taking in his appearance, she finally decided to speak.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." Her voice was unsteady, but calm. He noticed it and smirked once again.

"No problem, love."

She melted even **more** when she heard his accent. Why couldn't she meet a guy like that? _Wait, you just did,_ she thought.

Caroline smiled back as she held the food in her hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I **have** to go." He noticed her **beautiful** smile lightly fade away as she heard his words.

He couldn't help but smirk in his thoughts. Before she could reply, he passed her and went in **different** direction than she did after standing for a while in the snow.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

**Yes! Here I am again! With a new story! First of all, thank you SWINTY81 for this beautiful cover! Couldn't be more perfect! Go and follow her on tumblr! :) Second of all, please notice in my country is really late, but I wanted to post this so bad that I didn't read it through so it's basically raw meat. I'd love to know your opinions whether I should continue or focus on writing "Trying Not To Love You". So, this is rated M, so please, if you don't like these kind of scenes, don't read, cause there will be a lot of them in future chapters! :D Okay, so I'm soooo excited for this guys. **

**PS. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. This is really important! :D **

**follow me on tumblr: .com **

**Goodnight, lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

His apartment was situated in the heart of New York – **Manhattan**. A huge, spacious penthouse in modern style. It was **exactly** the way he wanted it to be.

Esther, his mother, from the beginning insisted on hiring some interior decorator, but he thought it wasn't necessary. Klaus had an artistic soul so he planned **everything **on his own.

It actually turned out quite well as he didn't spend that much money and still kept it like he wished.

He even made himself a special place, where he could be while suffering from insomnia or just simply **hide** there from the world.

It was also a space where he was off of thinking, away from problems. Just he and his passion – **drawing.**

That was the only thing that kept him together when Tatia left him. Well, **left,** that's not enough said.

He hated to talk about it as even if it happened two years ago, somehow it still hurt.

She was the perfect woman – that's what he thought when he first met her. They were good together, he was happy, but his sister was right.

Tatia wasn't perfect **at all**.

She made herself look like it, but the reality was **painfully** different. She broke him, but he didn't want to admit it. That woman broke him on so many levels, that he felt as he had to punish **every** single female that came into his sight.

Maybe he deserved it? After everything he had been through with Mikael, maybe it was kind of punishment? For being the brat of the Mikaelson family.

His mother always said that neither of it was his fault, but hers. She was the one who had an affair, she was the one who kept it from them for almost thirty years, but **he **was the one paying for her mistakes.

Was he a mistake?

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard the front door opening and special system informing him about it.

Once, someone broke into his penthouse, so he wanted to be** more** careful this time. He installed some fancy alarms and stuff that kept his home safe.

It was **long** after the dawn, probably around eight a.m.

Only two people had keys to his apartment – Rebekah and his mother. But as he remembered that Esther was in France with her husband, it must had been his dear sister.

And he wasn't wrong. When he entered his living room he saw the familiar blonde mop smiling at him. She was corrupted on his creamy, leather couch.

"Good Morning, Niklaus." She said with her official tone as she sounded almost like her mother.

He still wasn't fully awake, so he just plopped down next to her, yawning.

"Can I ask you what are you doing here, sister?"

The blonde girl stared at him almost furiously. He already knew why she was here, but he wanted to keep up appearances.

"Can I ask you why you treated Hayley like this?!" Now, he flurried her. It was obvious that all Mikaelson's had tempers, but **a woman** temper wasn't good. "She told me what you did, Klaus! That was disgusting! In the bathroom, really?"

"It's not my fault that you're friends act like sluts." Apparently, he just enraged her even more with his answer. "Don't look at me like that. She deserved it. If she didn't try to importune me under the table in front of **everyone,** maybe she would have kept her job."

"But it's not a way to treat a woman, brother! What if somebody treated **me** this way?" She couldn't let it go, couldn't she?

She knew how he was, and none of her outbursts would change that.

"He would be **simply** castrated." His sister hissed from anger. "I'm serious, Rebekah. This girl had no shame."

"Nik, she's third. I **can't** find anybody else, and I **won't.** I'm done getting phone calls from girls saying they will sue you for molesting them!" Oh, she was actually serious. They wanted to sue him? Funny. He would laugh, but he knew that it would only make things even worse.

"Stop. I never asked you to find anybody. You offered yourself, because you were **bored**. And my company suffers cause **none **of them was actually competent."

Rebekah raised herself from the couch abruptly gazing at him deadly. "But they were competent enough to be used by **you** sexually?!" He frowned at that. Now, she was furious, angry or even worse. He knew that she tried really hard, guess it just wasn't her thing – finding him an employee. "Look, I get it, you've been through a lot with Tatia, and I know that because of her you think that every woman is the same, but it's not."

He clenched his fists. Again, the **preach **talk.

"When Alexander left me, I thought that the world ended. I was like this for almost six months, but then I met Stefan, and everything's changed. You don't understand that by your actions, you're taking away a chance to be happy **from yourself**, do you?"

She's got the point. Maybe not every woman was like his old fiancée, but the ones that were around him – were exactly like Tatia.

And he wouldn't want to get involved with such type anymore.

"Maybe I just **don't deserve** to be happy, sister." His tone became more gloomy and she caught that, but didn't say anything. There was no chance she would talk him through.

Klaus was hell of a one hardnose.

He was **really** stubborn, and sometimes it could be helpful in business world, but in private life – it wasn't.

Rebekah kept herself quiet and slowly pulled him into a gentle hug. She knew that pity was the last thing he wanted from** anyone**, but she couldn't stand watching her brother like this.

She wanted nothing more for him, than to be happy. He **deserved** to be happy.

He responded after few seconds, and returned the hug as she clapped his arm friendly and pulled away.

"You really need to get your shit together, Nik. We can't watch you being like this, not anymore." And by 'we' she meant his **family. **

**Of course,** they'd been talking about him all the time.

It was kind of **obvious**. Their lives were out of drama zone, so they thought that his would be perfect to chat about.

Rebekah said something more about being responsible and finding him one more girl. She even promised that **this** time, it'd be somebody competent **and** ugly, so she wouldn't tempt him.

And he truly believed her. When his sister meant something, she **genuinely** did.

* * *

As the hours passed by, she grew more impatient. Apparently, Elena along with her boyfriend decided to have a long, romantic bath together in **their **bathroom.

So she was left without meeting the need, and brushing her teeth.

After eating that hot-dog, her breath wasn't smelling like flowers and mint – just a dragon breath. Usually, she kept her tooth paste and brush in her room, but last days she forgot about Damon's presence in** their** flat.

It was almost nine a.m. and she was already late for her meeting with her friend, Stefan, who happened to be Elena's boyfriend's brother.

Sometimes it made her wonder how could they even be related. They were **total **opposites – stupid and smart, funny and irritating, handsome and boy band-face, busy and easy-going.

Normally, she would invite the younger Salvatore to their flat, but Gilbert had some past with him that was making the couple feel awkward around him.

For almost a year, Elena was caught up between both of them, and it ended up in **one** broken heart – Stefan's.

She always asked herself, **why** her friend didn't choose the better option, but then she saw it – Elena was **happy** with Damon.

When it came to her closest people happiness, she blessed their relationship with disgust.

Only thing that was **actually** bothering her, was his presence. There was no space as he practically moved in.

But of course, neither of them did **any **house work – they were too busy with each other.

Her other roommate, Bonnie, was gone for most of the time too. Her grandmother was sick so she had to go back to Mystic Falls to take care of her.

And Caroline wasn't exactly doing anything that would keep her so occupied to not be in the flat.

She lost her job recently so she was unemployed at that moment, unfortunately. Her father wouldn't always pay for her, would he?

He was the one who got her the job in the first place – his friend was a lawyer and he needed an assistant, so she became one.

She didn't even **like** the job. The guy she was working for was old and sleazy. He tried **many** things with her. Once he '**accidentally**' scattered his paper work on the floor so that she could gather it. And he stared at her ass – she could feel his horny gaze at herself.

It wasn't the nicest feeling, but he paid really good, so she had to clench her teeth and keep on working.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when **the love birds **finally left bathroom, being all chipper and all over each other what made her want to puke.

* * *

Maybe his sister **was** right?

He **did **thought that all women were the same. Yet, there was **something different** about the girl from the other night.

Between the way she was dressed and her angelic, soft voice – he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

And then he panicked. Since two years no female made such an impression on him.

He just vanished himself, **far **away from her. And now he was regretting it. He could say that she was amazed by him for a moment too.

**Actually**, he didn't even know why he paid for that stupid hot-dog. Maybe because he was so happy that he got that deal?

Oh, yes, he was in a good mood. Even if Hayley thing **almost** made sure that he wasn't. Klaus couldn't help but smile when the face of a girl he met yesterday appeared in front of his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and saw his friend standing in the hallway with two cups of their **favorite** coffee in his hands.

Damon handed him one, and sat on the couch as he started flipping through Klaus' TV channels. "Any reason to smile like a** fool** to yourself?"

"I'm just glad we have them in our hands." He answered simply as he didn't want him to know about his encounter with the blonde girl. The questions would began and he **hated** that his friend was so curious about everything. "And how are things in the **paradise**?" Klaus quickly and professionally changed the subject.

He knew Damon loved to talk about himself and since he got with the Gilbert girl, he **wouldn't shut up. **

"Well, like in paradise, _perfect._" The Salvatore smiled wickedly taking a sip of his coffee. "I think I'm going to ask Elena to move in with me." Damon suddenly said.

Klaus' eyes widened at this and he almost choked.

"What? **Don't** look at me like that. Things are going **great** between us, just her roommate is pissing me off." Brunet whimpered.

"Why?"

"She's **impossibly** irritating blonde bundle of curls!" He hissed what made him laugh. That was why they got on so well – they had similar sense of humor.

"**Bundle of curls**?" Klaus laughed at that as it didn't make any sense.

"I'm talking about her hair." He added seeing his friend's reaction.

"Don't you think that it's **too soon** for that step?"

He would **never** live with a girl before he would get to know her better. And Damon didn't fully knew Elena. **Yes**, they were together for few months now, but so what?

Usually, when two people decided to live with each other, their relationship ended within months.

And he didn't want that for him as he saw that he was **genuinely happy **with the Gilbert girl.

The Salvatore stayed quiet, but then he raised himself so abruptly that it nearly scared him and he almost spilled his coffee all over his favorite shirt. Damon walked around the room thinking intensively about something.

"I have an idea." He said looking at his friend carefully. "She's **just **lost her job, and you're looking for a partn-"

"Not a chance. Deal with **freaky **roommates by yourself, don't drag me and my company into it. I won't lose more time for stupid girls who don't even know essentials of business." He quickly cut him off as he knew what was his **great** 'idea'.

**Typical** of Damon – great idea was always a bad idea. He had to note that somewhere to never trust him with his '**ideas**'.

"That's the thing – she **does.** Her father owns one of the biggest firms in San Francisco, Klaus. That's actually a great option! We'd both use from it. You'd have your dreamy partner in crime and I get to have sex with my girlfriend on full terms, without** trying** to stay quiet."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, **just** interview her. You won't regret it**, I promise**." He insisted. Mikaelson thought for a second that his friend would use the **'puppy eyes'** trick on him but it didn't happen. He just stared at him hopefully.

He took a deep breath as he** already** knew he would regret his decision.

"Okay, fine. And now leave, I've had enough of **sexy** Salvatore in my house already."

**Now**, that was going to be interesting.

* * *

She had to leave early from the meeting with Stefan as she got a call from Elena. She said it was **urgent,** so Caroline rushed over to their flat thinking that maybe something bad happened.

All three of them, had **a weird** tendency to get in trouble. **Even** breathing was dangerous.

Once Bonnie was walking on the street in her brand new pumps from Jimmy Choo and when her heel broke, she fell and broke her leg.

They had an obvious **'Mystic Falls Charm'**.

Elena **had to** cut her hair because someone spit a chewing gum on her head at classes.

She didn't particularly have anything bad happening to her except one thing – **Tyler Lockwood**. He was her biggest mistake and regret.

Actually, it was **kind of** funny to find him with some girl in her own bed. She burnt the sheets and along with the girls, busted up the rack so she had to get a new one.

She entered the room and saw Damon sitting on their couch as Elena was probably in the kitchen making him some breakfast, as usual. She winced at him, but he only smiled wickedly.

"Hello, Caroline." He said looking at her with '**the**' look.

"Okay, I don't have time for this, so just spit it out." The blonde put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.

"But **what?**" He frowned at her, but she only scolded him with one look. "I have a job for **you**."

Now, that was surprising. She opened her mouth in small '**o**', when Elena came back from the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches and put it right in front of her boyfriend.

"What do you mean you have a job for me?" She stuttered, not being able to say anything.

Gilbert laughed at her.

"He means that there is a **free** position in his company and he already set you up with the director, dummy." Damon only nodded as he was putting another sandwich into his mouth, chewing it slightly like a cow.

"I know, Elena, I mean **what **position?" Caroline insisted.

"Semi-director. Well, kind of. You'd be working with him and you'd have to put all ideas together, sometimes substitute for an assistant. But it's **well** paid, Caroline, think about it. I feel like you need money."

That was something new – he usually called her 'blondie'. She knew that there was something more behind his sudden offer, but he was right.

She needed money – for rent, for living, for **anything.** She couldn't function without it.

Caroline thought about this for a second, like he advised her to. She doesn't have other things to do, anyway.

"Well, I guess **one** interview won't hurt me."

* * *

**Well,here it is! 2nd chapter! I know, I'm surprised that I've updated so quickly! :O But have fun reading it and review it! Thanks again to: swinty81 for this beautiful cover. You're goddess! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: **

**please, please, review! :D **

**Goodnight! :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Her form of spending that morning was **truly** different than what she was really going to do. Instead of that stupid interview, she wanted to lay in her bed while watching some TV show, maybe The Vampire Diaries, but **no**.

She knew that Elena wouldn't let her live if she didn't go. Her friend thought that it was Caroline's chance and kind of – **it was. **

Well, _kind of. _She was aware that her future boss was also Damon's friend. This is how he got her this job at first place, but – there should be no buts, right?

It was a great opportunity to gain some experience, meet new people, _get social._ Lately she became more like an **old lady**, whom was spending her days with cats or simply at home – and she wasn't old at all.

Freshness, youth – these two things left her when she broke off things with Tyler. She was no more this high school girl, but a **new** person.

It was like, without him, she got totally new personality, not necessarily good, but _new_.

Her enthusiasm, positivity shortened – she was being **grumpy **for most of the time. And that was the Caroline that her friends missed.

The old days she would brighten their day with one smile, but her familiar grin disappeared. The last time it came back was **this** morning when she remembered the guy from the other night.

He was the first man she ever thought of in _this_ way since Lockwood.

And the stranger was truly handsome – she couldn't blame herself for having **fantasies.**

Now, she was wondering if she would ever see him again. Of course, Caroline didn't believe in such things as fate or destiny, but something felt off with **him.**

Just like any other girl she wanted to have a **big **love story, but with each day passing – she was starting to think that love didn't exist.

Maybe a **habit **of being with this person – being used to see them daily, to be with them, to sleep with them. But love? What really was it?

A word? A feeling? An emotion? Or just _fabrication_?

In her wicked world – right now there wasn't anything like that. Of course, she loved shopping, her friends, parents, but not **that** kind of love.

She dragged herself off of bed. Moaning in protest, she stood in front of the mirror and started to get ready.

It took her full hour to shower, get dressed and do her make-up.

She was wearing sleeveless, creamy blouse with beige, knee-length skirt. The same color of pumps rested on her feet. Her blonde curls fell softly on her **pale** arms.

Now, Caroline was ready to get this job.

Even if she was sure she **didn't** need it – at least she would have something other to do than sitting at home and listening to love birds' activities.

Besides, she was growing tired of Damon and his presence in** their** apartment. She never agreed on any of this. That was supposed to be girls time, but Bonnie flew away and Elena found herself a new **company.**

Sometimes she was wondering – how was Stefan doing? He was indeed her best guy friend. There was the time Bennett suggested that **maybe** they had feelings for each other, but they actually didn't.

Stefan was head over heels in love with Gilbert and she – well, she was trying to get her relationship with Tyler on **another** level.

Yes, Elena was caught up between Salvatore brothers for a long time. It ended because of Caroline. She was the one who convinced Elena that Damon was the better choice – but he wasn't. Yet, there was **something** about him that made her friend be lost in her feelings.

And she didn't want Stefan to get hurt. She knew that he would get over her someday. Besides, it was for his sake.

She was right. He **did** found himself his true, better half – Rebekah. The blonde didn't have a chance to meet her. Yet.

Right now, there were more important things to do. For example, she had to go meet this businessman. Even if she didn't want to.

She was going to either **nail** it or **fail** it.

* * *

His form of spending that morning was **truly **different than what he was really going to do. Instead of interviewing the girl Damon asked him to, he wanted to go on a lunch with Rebekah.

Maybe he was doing him a favor. Usually his sister wasn't shutting up about her boyfriend, Stefan.

Well, he didn't have a chance to meet him yet. All he knew about him was everything he heard from his beloved brother, Damon, who happened to be also his best friend.

It wasn't always good things. He learned about their problems with Elena, with their – now dead – father and many more stuff.

Salvatore changed a little bit and he had a feeling that it was because of the Gilbert girl. He still had a familiar smirk on his face and snarky attitude, but otherwise – he acted like a **love-sick**, horny puppy.

At the very beginning, Damon used to tell him about their… **activities.** But as soon as the stories became more intimate and weird, he asked him not to do that.

Their friendship was different. Though it wasn't like a real, full-on friendship. They were working together what meant that Klaus got to see him every day and, well – sometimes he grew **tired **of him.

But since Tatia, he felt like he could **rely** on him. When he was drunk and felt sudden urge to spill everything out – **he** was there for him.

And that's why he needed to help him with the third wheel in his relationship with Elena Gilbert. He wasn't even sure if that girl would be good enough to work for him, but a promise was a promise.

Klaus found out that her father was also a businessman and he ran his own company – it was even Mikaelson's investor once.

Maybe it wasn't a great option to spend a free morning, but who knew – maybe that girl was worth more than Salvatore told him?

He dragged himself off of his king-sized bed, his satin sheets falling on the wooden floor. Now, he just had to jump into a **very **expensive suit and he was ready.

Choosing the car was always his scourge. Klaus had three different cars and a motorcycle. He obviously would love to go by it, but unfortunately after a small accident, Rebekah along with his mother didn't let him to mount it again.

Actually, he missed the times when he didn't have to wear those stupid, official uniforms, just dress like he wanted and **feel **the wind in his hair.

When he was riding a motorcycle, he felt **free, powerful**, because he held his destiny in his hands. Only if he would press gas a little harder, there would be a major threat to his life.

Yet, he wasn't that stupid to kill himself because of Tatia. Yes, it still kind of hurt, but life went on.

There were plenty of other women to charm, and who knew – maybe Caroline Forbes would be one of them?

* * *

She practically **ran** in her high heels. The watch on her hand told her that she was late. Everything because of those stupid New York traffics.

That was the main thing she hated in this city. Without it, it would be probably perfect – not counting **many** unpleasant people.

By now, she most likely lost any chance to get on this interview on time.

Caroline tried to steady her breathing while she was standing in front of the **third** highest building in Big Apple. Impressing.

She took her time admiring the view, but then she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. The blonde headed towards the front door and she was only few feet away from going inside, when somebody bumped into her, causing her to fall on the ground.

But her bum or back never hit it. Her eyes were shut as she was prepared for the pain, but instead she was **still** in the air.

* * *

_Bloody hell_, he thought when he saw what time it was. Obviously, he had to be late. And everything because of this stupid city.

Once again, he swore quietly. Klaus wasn't the one to swear – **usually**.

He was raised not to use ugly words. So he didn't. Only sometimes when he was really angry, like right now.

He parked his car right in front of his company's building, which was really high, and a thought that he had to get on the very top of it, made him angrier.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he headed towards the entrance, but before he could pass the door, he felt something hitting his chest.

A bunch of blonde locks flashed in front of his eyes and he did something that surprised **himself** – he caught her.

His arms strongly wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. Suddenly, he recognized the girl.

A small smile appeared on his face as he kept staring at a beautiful creature underneath him. She looked definitely ten thousand better than last night.

Her eyes were closed so he took the opportunity to **admire** her body. Well, she was an owner of a gorgeous body.

* * *

_Oh boy, _she thought when she felt a pair of eyes roaming all over her. Her hero was probably some old, disgusting pervert.

Somehow, she felt naked underneath him. The way he looked at her, made her blush a little bit.

Then it came to her – she was allowing him do that, so she slowly opened her eyes.

_WHAT?_

That was definitely awkward. Her savior from the other night saved her once more. She was met with his cheeky grin, mesmerizing blue irises and a truly handsome face.

He lifted her so that she could stand in front of him. She didn't give as good as he got. Caroline also took his appearance, even though she remembered it from yesterday.

"Hello there." He said with his accent, what made her bite her lip nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Hot-dog guy." That was the only thing she was able to say. His smile only grew wider as she stared at him with disbelief. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Breaking their eye connection, she smoothed down her skirt and refined her clothing.

"So, we meet again."

"Looks like it."

Silence, very awkward, long silence. But then he began talking again. And all she could do was to stare at his lips as he said something, but only half of it got to her ears.

"You really should watch where you're going. Next time you might not be so lucky." Klaus was watching her, and he caught her on staring at his mouth. He smiled again. Only after a few seconds both of them realized that they were almost pressed against each other. The blonde chuckled and took a step back.

"Who knows? Maybe next time you'll be there to catch me too?"

She couldn't believe she just said that. **Why** was she always so obvious when she tried to flirt? It came out too cheesy – like she expected him to do that.

"Well, I'll do **everything** in my power so the next time I'll wear my superhero costume."

"I'll remember that." She sent him one of her brightest smiles. She turned around on her heel and before she could make another step, she heard him grunt.

"Weren't you going inside?" He asked.

Her eyes widened at her own gaffe. "Right." She murmured to herself, half-embarrassed, but loud enough for him to hear that. He laughed in the back of his mind.

Again, he held power over a woman, but this one somehow – held the power over him too. He just didn't know that yet.

* * *

She was getting tired. For at least ten minutes she tried to convince receptionist to let her in, because she had an interview, while the woman said that she had nothing noted in her calendar.

Caroline got lucky, she would be stuck in there if Damon wouldn't be coming that day to work. But fortunately, he did.

So the blonde got inside with him. While they were walking to Mikaelson's office, she hadn't said a word to him or he to her.

They wanted nothing more to have each other out of their sight. Salvatore went to his small office situated at the end of the hallway, when she turned left to find herself in a big lobby with a couch and other things in it.

But no sight of secretary or anything – or anyone. She stared at wide, wooden doors. Should she just go in or wait for somebody to show up?

She heard a noise from behind it, so she decided not to wait.

Caroline knocked lightly and pulled the handle. It opened enough for her to see an enormous room in black and white.

_Rich type_, she thought. It obviously had to be one of those businessman's who followed fashion and knew that minimalism was on top these days.

The blonde took a step to cross the doorstep, but her heel hooked to it, causing her to slam onto the door opening it more even further.

This time, she wouldn't be so lucky. She was sure that she will be lying on the floor like an oaf.

Before she hit the ground, once more she was pressed against **him.**

And this time, her eyes were wide opened so she saw his face perfectly. He was the one to catch her again. Caroline wanted nothing more to run away from there and never show herself to him.

She was **more** embarrassed than ever. In nearly an hour she managed to fall in his arms twice.

He helped her get up, before checking if she was okay.

_No, no, no!_ Why him?

"Damn it. Looks like I'm Clark Kent in his human form." He tried to make a joke out of it, but she knew how it all looked like – like she was freaking **stumblebum.**

Not focusing on this, she focused on him. What the heck was he doing here?

But it got to her, he was going to be her boss. _Crap._

"Well, we haven't officially met, Klaus Mikaelson." Why his voice had to be so _magnetizing? _And why he had to smile at her with those dimples?

She shook his hand.

"Caroline Forbes. I'm sorry for my clumsiness, I'm just really nervous." Finally, she spoke.

"Don't worry, love, it's nothing comparing to my brother's." He answered, trying to calm her.

He saw that she was really ashamed of herself. But it was kind of funny – to have her twice that day in his arms. _Must be destiny,_ he thought.

"Please, sit." He led her to a working area. Yes, he had his office divided into **areas**, but it only helped him. He sat in his leather armchair behind the big, black desk, while she seated herself on a chair on the other side of it. In silence, he took out her file from his drawer.

Damon handed him information about her. They did that with every each of interviewing woman. And he had every detail in there. Starting from what color she liked ending on her past relationships.

"So, Caroline, you're twenty four an-"

"Twenty three." She corrected him, what made him smirk. "Still for a month."

"Right." He said looking at her date birth. She'd be having her birthday in almost four weeks. "Your father's quite a man, please, greet him from me." Caroline nodded lightly. "Do you have any experience in business?"

"Well, like you said earlier, I **got** to watch my father's actions. Sometimes he took me to his job meetings and when he wasn't looking, I went through his files. I guess, yeah, I know a thing or two."

"Questions?" She was pretty convincing. He laughed in his mind at the snooping part. He didn't have to ask her about anything more. He trusted Damon with this, if she'd do something wrong – it'd be **his** fault.

"Yes, actually, **one**. What happened to your last partner?" Her question surprised him and angered a little bit. Why would she care about that? It didn't have anything to do with this position – kind of.

**Nobody **besides Damon knew about his way with incompetent workers, well, only female part of it.

"I don't see any connection." He answered with his tone suddenly changing from amused to rough – and she was very aware of that. Something was off, he reacted really weird on it.

"As much as you, I want to know, who I might work with."

He licked his lips and thought about a good answer.

"She was incompetent." He didn't have to come up with anything, he just told her the truth. She tried not to make assumptions, but everything told her that there was more of it. Either way, she decided to let it go.

She would rather not piss off her boss at the** very** beginning.

"Tell me love, where did you get that outfit from yesterday?" Klaus tried not to laugh remembering her in this stupid coat and sweatpants, but she looked ridiculous then. And comparing to how she looked today – heaven and hell.

"From my wardrobe." She answered a little bit too rough. This comment pissed her off. Of course, maybe she did look weird then, but it wasn't anything to laugh about. And why would he care what she was wearing?

"Hope you won't dress like that to work." He smiled at her, but seeing her serious face, which turned into an aggrieved one, he knew he went on a bad territory.

She was a woman, for god's sake. He should've known that this subject would be touchy.

"Why **the hell** do you care what I'm wearing? Are you always this shallow? You should care about how people work and not what they wear! What if it would come here dressed like that, I wouldn't get this job, would I?!"

"I think you're overreacting, sweetheart."

"Oh, **I'm** overreacting? You're the one who judged me! You probably though that I'm homeless, didn't you? A girl dressed like that and didn't have any money? Well, guess what! I do have money. And I don't need this job, especially with a big-headed asshole on top!" Caroline opened her purse and took a dollar bill from it, throwing it on his desk. "Here is your dollar, eat it, **douchebag!**" She shouted and burst out of the room, leaving him totally dead stopped.

That was something he didn't expect. Did she accused him of being an asshole?

This girl had** too** much of sauce. He would never, ever work with someone like that. He knew that underneath that pretty face, a devil was hiding.

He just had to convince Damon about it.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry. I finally managed to write something and I know it's crappy. I had totally different vision of ending this chapter, with them fighting. I just did a little bit of overreacting Caroline. We all know she is a hypocrite (but we love her even now, right?). Maybe it's too much, but I couldn't come up with anything else than that. I'm so sorry for keeping you wait so long. Too much of everything on my head. Today I WILL update fourth chapter. I prooomise! Try to guess what will happen next: **

**1) Caroline will apologize to him and they'll make up. **

**2) Klaus will apologize to her and they will NOT make up.**

**3) HOT HYBRID HUMAN SEXXXX! **

**See you later! **

**Caroline. **

**Please leave reviews! Thank you for each one of them!**


End file.
